A conventional low-density parity-check (LDPC) encoding method has been used in wireless communication systems such as an IEEE 802.11n wireless local area network (WLAN) system, an IEEE 802.16e mobile WiMAX system, and a DVB-S2 system. The LDPC encoding method is basically a type of linear block code and, therefore, operation of the LDPC encoding method is performed by multiplication of a parity check matrix by an input vector.
It is predicted that data transmission for fifth generation (5G) communication will support from a maximum of 20 Gbps to a minimum of a few tens of bps (e.g., 40 bits in the case of LTE). In other words, to support wide coverage of data transmission, it is necessary to support various code rates. To meet such a requirement, various encoding methods based on an LDPC code are under discussion.